Promise to keep your heart broken
by minceo
Summary: “Promise me this” The blonde started. “Keep your heart broken for me?” And with that, he was gone.


Title: Promise To Keep Your Heart Broken

Summary: "Promise me this" The blonde started. "Keep your heart broken for me?" And with that, he was gone.

XxXxXxX

A slap to the face shot him back, tears streaming out of his eyes mixing with the rain, his pain, a deep white hot flame and his lover, the cause. White clothes, bright and soaked by the rain covered his tall masculine form, his hair, a long wet river of gold, his skin, as white as snow, his lips, pulled into that cat like grin while his eyes, deep pits of sweet honey, but he was not sweet, in fact he was a sour as a lemon.

"Pitiful…" That cold murmur left his lips. How had he become this cold? He never was before, he was as usual, the more, dominant of the couple, the stronger, but he was kind and sweet, now, he was bitter and sour.

The youngest of the couple looked up with tearful eyes, purple hair falling into his frightened face while black clothes blended him into the shadows surrounding him. Purple eyes, wide full of fear looked up, tears spilling from those once bright orbs. Creamy light orange skin was covered in a sheet of rain water, his peach lips trembling in disbelief.

"K-Krad?" Dark whimpered. His name suited him, but right now, the broken child was almost lying down. His back popped up by his elbows. The elder chuckled, such a sweet innocent child he had fallen in love with, always blushing, clumsy and quite shy, what pure innocence he had, now, he was just a broken toy, battered and hurt.

"K-Krad…" Dark was close to an emotional break down, he looked up with pleading eyes. "T-tell me it isn't true…" The blonde scoffed and leant down, his white gloved hand reaching for the soft chin as he held it firmly.

"If what isn't true…mousy" Krad hissed into his lovers face. His fingers tightened there hold on the boys face.

"K-Krad…S-stop, that hurts" Dark tried to break away only to find himself being kissed roughly, no love present in the kiss, then hands began to roam on his body.

"KRAD!" Dark screamed as his lips were released, the blonde continued to feel him, touch him everywhere, map out his body.

"I never told you did I Mousy" Krad giggled as he lifted the skirt up Dark's body, one hand tightly holding the boys wrists above his head. "I never loved you to begin with" That snapped him, he heard it, his ear pressed against the boys chest as he heard the painful shatter of the boys heart, the way the beat stopped before collapsing in on itself, the way purple eyes stared wide at the sky, the way his eyebrows turned up in that hurt look, the way more silver drops of liquid mixed with the rain.

Dark's body shut down completely, his heart, no longer beating like it use to. Krad smirked and placed rough kisses on the boys torso, his mouth meeting a brown nub.

"But…" He murmured as Dark stayed still, hurt and shock still present on his features. "Before I go" The blonde paused to slip his free hand into the soaked black pants of Dark Mousy. "I think I'll have a little fun with my little whore"

Krad had striped Dark, his trousers laying scrunched up on the floor, his top, ripped into a pile of wet black material, the blondes pants were carelessly thrown next to the pile of black, his member pounding hard into Dark's unprepared opening. He hadn't prepared him, only just pounded into him, he smirked as Dark screamed, his cries mixing with his sobs. His body had given up, given up long ago, the blonde just pounding merciless into him.

Dark's opening was tight, very tight. His own member tearing Dark's tender flesh, his body aching for that long needed release, he abused the boy underneath him, ignoring the younger's pleas and cries, all he did was satisfy himself, take what he needed. His finger nails plucked Dark's skin leaving small cuts on his torso, his teethe grinding over the over ribs and creating long red marks down the once flawless skin, he bit his lip, tearing the cracked peach, letting red flow out of the bite.

It was still raining by the time he had finished, Krad stood and shook himself, he pulled his trousers on and watched the boy, his eyes flashing with a sick pleasure as he stared down at the broken boy.

"What a foolish child" He turned to leave only to stop as a weak hand grabbed his ankle.

"Krad…N-no…" The boy still cried, his blood and tears mixing with the rain, his naked form, covered in cum, sweat and rain, his body full of bruises and cuts. A cold smirk grew on pale lips.

"Promise me this" The blonde started. "Keep your heart broken for me?" And with that, he was gone.

Dark lay there sobbing uncontrollably.

A woman walked by, eyes widening at the form of a young boy lying broken on the floor, she carefully wrapped him up in her coat and took him home.

He remembered that day. Remembered it clearly, and now, as he lay there curled into a defensive ball, his wings tattered and soaked with blood, his body, covered in bruises cuts and marks, his form, a quivering mass of nerves, a tall blonde stood towering over him. Cold golden eyes stared down at the boy, lips curled into that cat like grin he knew all to well.

"I hope you kept your promise Mousy" Krad started. " The Promise to keep your heart broken" And with that said, a cold sickening laughter left the blondes throat, but he didn't know, he didn't know how much it hurt to be broken and how much he had tried to stop it, he had kept that promise, he had kept his heart broken….


End file.
